


Harry Potter and the Generic Horse Story

by ThisisLoki



Category: Harry Potter - Fandom
Genre: Dudley and Harry get along, Harry Potter AU, I don’t own these characters, Other, There is no magic, a generic horse story, the Dursley’s aren’t awful here, there is only horses
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-02-11
Updated: 2019-02-18
Packaged: 2019-10-26 07:38:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,421
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17741690
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThisisLoki/pseuds/ThisisLoki
Summary: Harry Potter was an incredibly normal boy in many ways.





	1. Hedwig

**Author's Note:**

> Hello, Sam here!  
> This is my first work on this site, and while it may seem weird (which it is) I hope you’ll like it.
> 
> This story is the result of a joke between my friend an I.
> 
> Yeah I’m not great at writing so, please, bear with me.

Harry Potter was a normal boy in many ways. The only mildly unusual thing about him was a lightning bolt shaped scar on his forehead, he had gotten it in a riding accident that had killed his parents when he was only a year old, but his aunt didn’t like to talk about it, so he stopped asking long ago.

Harry was eleven years old, he lived in the city with his Uncle Vernon and Aunt Petunia, and his cousin Dudley. His parents had lived out in the country, but his Aunt and Uncle hated nature (Aunt Petunia had allergies), so he hadn't been out of the city since they took him in. His Uncle was the director of a company that made drills, and his Aunt stayed home most of the time. It was the start summer vacation, so Harry spent his days going to the park, and riding bikes with his cousin. They had stopped at a small convenience store to get ice creams, and were just heading back to their bikes when Harry noticed a man watching him from across the street 

The man was large and tall, with a fuzzy brown beard. He wore jeans, a t-shirt, and leather boots. Harry nudged Dudley, and directed his attention towards the man. Dudley frowned slightly in confusion, he looked back at Harry “do you know him?” He asked, and Harry shook his head “no, never seen him before. D’you reckon we should see what he wants?” Dudley shrugged his shoulders and gave Harry a look that said ‘I dunno, might not be a good idea’ Harry rolled his eyes “come on, Big D. There’s plenty of people around. It’s not like he’d be able to try anything.” Dudley seemed to consider this for a moment, before nodding his head in defeat “alright Harry”. 

The two boys crossed the street towards the man, He flashed them a friendly grin as they approached “ello boys!” He said cheerfully “which one of you is Harry Potter?” Harry glanced at Dudley before speaking up “um that’d be me, sir. Can I help you?”  
The man reached out to shake Harry’s hand “the names Rubeus Hagrid, Groundskeeper at Hogwarts stable” at Harry’s confused look, he sighed slightly “nah, you wouldn’t remember it. You were just a wee lad last time you were there” Harry spoke up “I’m sorry mr. Hagrid, I’m not sure Im follow you” Hagrid eyes gleamed mischievously “yer the star of one of them horse stories, Harry” Harry’s eyes widened slightly, and he shared an incredulous look with Dudley, who had been oddly silent this whole time, Dudley simply shrugged, and Harry turned his gaze back to Hagrid “but I don’t even know if I like horses!” He said, and Hagrid laughed “well you sure loved yer mums horse, Severus when you were a baby” Hagrid grinned at the memory “anyway, I came because you’re finally old enough for riding school. Yer parents wanted you to go. Now before you say anything” Hagrid said, stopping Harry from interrupting “I’ve already spoken with yer aunt and uncle about it, and they agreed that you could go if ya wanted to” Hagrid looked at Dudley “you’d be welcome too, Dudley” but Dudley shook his head “thank you for the offer, sir. But I’m allergic to hay, I’ll stay here” he looked to Harry “you should go, Harry. You’d love it!” Harry thought about it for a long moment, before looking back up at Hagrid “Okay!” He said brightly, and Hagrid grinned “excellent! Now here is a list of supplies you will need-“ he handed Harry a list “-and a horse has already been provided for you, as you are a legacy student” Harry smiled at that, and Hagrid patted him on the shoulder “now, I must be off, I’ll come to collect you on September first, alrigh’?” Harry nodded, and Hagrid walked away. 

Harry looked down at the list Hagrid had given him.

1- Riding Boots  
2- a Riding helmet  
3- other riding equipment 

Harry raised his eyebrow “that’s...simple I guess” Dudley laughed slightly as Harry folded the list and put it into his pocket “c’mon Harry, let’s go home” the two boys crossed the street to where they had left their bikes, and soon were peddling away.

 

Summer vacation seemed to pass quickly, Harry purchased all of the items on the list that Hagrid had given him, and had packed a bag. Hagrid arrived after lunch of September First, and after hugging his family goodbye, Harry hopped into the car with his bags, and was off to the country. 

It took quite a bit of driving, but before long the buildings became fewer and fewer, soon they were driving along through the countryside, farms dotted about the landscape. Harry couldn’t help but stare in amazement. Hagrid saw the look on his face and chuckled “pretty, ain’t it?” Harry nodded “its AMAZING” he couldn’t believe that he had never left the city all these years. After about half an hour more of driving, Hagrid turned onto a back road, and soon a stable came into view. A large sign at the front of the property read “Hogwarts Horse Stable” A large wooden barn stood to one side, behind it, fields and riding rings were set up, some horses grazed in the field, and some kids rode around a couple of the rings. there were several other kids milling about the yard, some with horses, some just taking with friends. a few were lugging bags towards the four large buildings that stood on the opposite side of the parking space from the barn itself. 

Harry looked towards the four buildings, one was painted red, one yellow, one blue, and one green. “Hagrid, what are those four buildings?” Harry asked, and Hagrid smiled “those are the four houses, Gryffinhorse, Hufflehoof, Ravenstall, and Slytherdale. You join one of them, and you live in the dorm for that house. Yer housemates and you compete against the other houses for points. The house with the most points at the end of the year wins the Horse cup” Harry listened to the explanation, and nodded in understanding, looked to Hagrid and said “so how do I choose which one to join?” Hagrid grinned, and said “step out o’ the car and you’ll see” Harry wasn’t sure what he meant, but he opened the car door and stepped out onto the ground. A voice sounded from a speaker “GRYFFINHORSE!” Suddenly he was surrounded by people chanting “GRYFFINHORSE! GRYFFINHORSE! GRYFFINHORSE!” And Hagrid smiled, stepping out after him and placing a hand on his shoulder “looks like yer in Gryffinhorse, jus like yer mum and dad” A boy around Harry’s age with red hair approached him “hi there! I’m Ron Weasley, I’m a Gryffinhorse too! My whole family is, come on, We’ll help you get settled” he grabbed one of Harry’s bags, and started towards the red building “oi! Fred, George! Come help Harry get settled!” Ron called to two boys, twins by the looks of it. They had red hair just like Ron. The two boys came over to them and smiled “hiya Harry! I’m Gred, and this is Forge” one of them said, and the other laughed slightly. 

 

Before long, Harry had a bunk settled. There where a few other boys in his room. Aside from Ron, there where three others. Neville Longbottom, Seamus Finnigan, and Dean Thomas. They were all first years in the stable, though Ron had the most experience, as his older brothers, Bill, Charlie, Percy, Fred, and George, had all been to the stable before. And all of them were in Gryffinhorse. Harry was talking to Seamus when Hagrid pokes his head into the room “Harry, it’s time to meet your horse!” Harry leapt with excitement, and followed Hagrid out of the building to the barn. Hagrid walked down the isle to one of the stables, he paused, and looked at Harry with a smile “this” he said, gesturing to the horse inside “is yours” Harry looked at the horse with a grin. It was a beautiful white horse with a light grey mane. Harry reaches his hand over the gate and patted the horses nose gently “I’m gonna name her Hedwig” he said


	2. New friends.

After spending some time with Hedwig, Harry returned to the Gryffinhorse dorm building.  
Ron was standing outside the large red building, and Harry walked over to him, Ron greeted him with a smile. “Do you have a horse, Ron?” Harry asked and Ron nodded, grimacing slightly “yeah, his name is Scabbers. He used to belong to my Brother Percy, but mum and dad got him a new horse, Hermes” 

Ron paused “Scabbers is useless though, we found him lying on the side of the road a few years ago” Ron pointed out to the field, and what Harry saw looked more like a man in a horse costume than an actual horse, Harry looked at Ron with a raised eyebrow, but if Ron noticed, he didn’t say anything. “We’ve got another horse too, his name is Errol, he’s a family horse, mostly Fred and George ride him though”

Harry frowned slightly “I though Legacy students all got horses?” Ron shook his head “that’s only if both of your parents came here as students, My dad went to school in the city, but we’ve all come here” Ron said “which is odd, since we can’t really afford enough horses. I don’t know what we’re gonna do next year when Ginny, my little sister, is old enough” Harry smiled at that “you’ve got a little sister?” He asked, and Ron nodded “Yeah, d’you have any siblings?” Harry shook his head “no, just my cousin, Dudley. He’s sort of like my brother though” 

The door to the Gryffinhorse dorm opened, and they both turned to see a girl their age step out, her bushy brown hair pushed back with a headband. “Hello there” Harry said, and the girl looked at them “Hello!” She replied brightly, coming down the steps towards them “I’m Hermione Granger, what are your names?” She asked, and Harry grinned “I’m Harry Potter, and this is Ron Weasley” he said, gesturing to The redhead. Ron smiled in greeting, and Hermione grinned in response “well it’s nice to meet you! I’m about to head to the barn to get my horse settled in his stable, would you like to come with me?” She asked, Harry looked at Ron, who shrugged “sure!” Harry said.

The three of them headed over to a couple that stood next to a large orange-brown horse. Hermione stroked its snout gently “This is Crookshanks” she told the two boys. Harry and Ron walked up and patted the horse gently. “Hello Crookshanks” Harry said to the horse.

Hermione turned to her parents “mum, dad, this is Harry and Ron, they’re in the same house as me” Hermione's parents smiled and said hello, before kissing their daughter goodbye, and heading back towards their waiting car. 

Hermione took Crookshanks by the reins and led him towards the stable, Harry and Ron walked alongside her.

“I think the stable next to Hedwig is empty” Harry said “you could put Crookshanks in there”  
Hermione smiled “Alright!” She turned to Ron “what about your horse?” She asked.  
Ron shrugged “there’s no point in putting Scabbers in a stable, he just gets out anyway. He’ll go inside if he wants to” 

They reached the empty stable, and Hermione led Crookshanks inside, fed him some oats, and then exited, locking the stable door behind her. She smiled at the two boys “so how long have you two known about Hogwarts then?” She asked, and Harry shrugged “since the start of the summer. My parents came here though” and Ron chuckled “I’ve known about it all my life. All my siblings came here, my mum too” Hermione nodded “I just heard about it this summer, too”

Across the yard, a bell rang. Ron smiled “it’s time for dinner! Come on!” He led the way back towards the buildings, but then turned towards another building that Harry hadn’t noticed before. “This” Ron said “Is the Great Hall”


	3. The Hay Eaters

The three friends walked through the large double doors into the hall, there were four long tables in the room, each had a different coloured tablecloth. Red, Yellow, Blue, and Green.  
They walked to an empty area at the red table and sat down. There was food set out on the table. Steak and Chicken, Potatoes with Gravy, a few different kinds of salad, and many other foods that Harry didn’t recognize. 

More kids filed into the hall, taking their places at the tables, and soon someone called for everyone’s attention at the front of the hall. Harry turned to two men, One scrawny, wearing a plaid shirt with overalls, the other shorter, and slightly chubby, and wearing jeans and a t-shirt.

The taller of the two tapped the mic and opened his mouth to speak “welcome to a new year at Hogwarts stables” his voice was higher pitched than Harry expected “my brother, Kreature and I are pleased to have you all back” The other man smirked slightly, raising a hand in greeting “yep” he said, his voice was deeper than his brothers. Harry turned to Ron “who is that?” He asked “Dobby” Ron said “he owns the stables”

Dobby continued “we have a few announcements before the start of year feast. First, The forbidden forest trail is now cleared for riding, and maintenance is completed on the Great Lake trails as well” the returning students cheered, Dobby waited until the noise died down to continue “Curfew is 10:30, lights out is at 11:00. And last, but most serious, everyone needs to be especially careful about locking up the stables at night. The hay eaters, a rough band of horse thieves, have been unusually brave lately. We will have a prefect from each house guarding the stables each night” 

Harry blinked in shock “the hay eaters?” Ron nodded “yeah, they work for this guy they call ‘Voldemort’ nobody knows who he really is” Hermione looked up in surprise “Voldemort? I’ve read about him! It’s a massive conspiracy” Harry was about to ask her what she meant, but everyone started eating, and he shrugged it off. 

After dinner, they headed to their dorms, said goodnight to Hermione, and went off to bed.  
As Harry lay in his bunk, he smiled to himself. It had been a great first day.


End file.
